ironthroneroleplaygamefandomcom-20200213-history
Laenor Waters
Biography Early Life Corlys Velaryon was famed for his lack of caution, especially with women. Before he went on his last expedition, he had three bastards that he recognised and, if the rumours are to be believed, more beyond count. Laenor was born of one such union, though his mother wasn’t some whore or lowborn wench, but a lady of House Lannett. When the bastard was born, Corlys whisked him away back to Driftmark. Lord Velaryon and Ser Rhogar were disappointed in their younger brother, and mostly couldn’t be bothered with the child. Despite this, Lord Velaryon let the child grow up in High Tide. He was taught letters by the maesters and sword-fighting by Rhogar. He was never particularly good at either, but his lack of quality in some skills was made up for by the fact that he could learn faster than most boys at his age. Laenor was always a melancholic boy, having a sense of longing and sadness at the fact that his father was never around to see him, and that he’d never met his mother, despite knowing where she was. Corlys hadn’t seen her either - Laenor heard whispered - and that must be why he couldn’t see her. Laenor would further demonstrate his ability to pick up skills as he would often dance and play songs after seeing the jig or hearing the tune only once. This led to the boy making fast friends and close allies and catching the eyes of the girls on the island. He always found it easy to talk to others - picking up stories and rumours. One day, however, he caught the strangest story yet. The Night's Watch A stranger in red robes told him of two gods; one good and one evil. They told him of the Others and of Beric Dondarrion and the Wall. Laenor was entranced. By the end of that year, Laenor approached uncle Rhogar and asked him for passage to the Wall. Rhogar obviously didn’t oppose a bastard leaving his sight, and sent the boy away to freeze. At the Wall, Laenor quickly became a ranger and travelled to the Shadow Tower. There he would deepen his faith and become quick friends with another R’hllorite, Normund Lonmouth, who had squired for Ser Rhogar before the Dornish Rebellion. The two would go on many rangings together, always watching out for each other. Beyond the Wall, Laenor always seemed to have the best luck: like R’hllor, Himself, was watching over him. One such time, Laenor was helping destroy a small wildling threat when a terrible blizzard fell upon him and his brothers. The bastard was separated from them, yet by chance, he managed to make it out alive while his comrades died in the dark and cold. This luck, he felt, wasn’t due to any god. No, this was in his blood. Sometimes he had wondered if it was this lucky blood that guided him to R’hllor. Years would pass and Normund was chosen to lead the Shadow Tower and after even more years of good leadership under his brother in arms, he was approached by the commander. He told him of how he saw the Three-Eyed Crow - how Laenor was one of the few he could trust with his dark mission. Laenor travelled to Castle Black with his friend, hoping to help him in any way he could. Timeline 347 AC: Laenor is born 356 AC: He is tutored by the maester and starts to learn swordfighting. 357 AC: He picks up musical talents and befriends many on the island. 361 AC: A red priest tells the bastard of R’hllor and ensnares him with the religion. 362 AC: Laenor leaves for the Wall and becomes a ranger, travelling to Castle Black. There, he meets and befriends Normund Lonmouth. 362-374 AC: Laenor becomes well respected at the Shadow Tower after going on and leading many missions Beyond the Wall. 375 AC: He leaves for Castle Black with the others. He is one of the few to be told about Normund’s mission. He vows to help his friend. Family Tree Category:House Velaryon Category:Bastard Category:Crownlander